opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
Aquatic Archer
Summary: '''The archer focuses on developing their ancient craft in an age of gunpowder. However the archer combines their craft with fishman martial arts and prove their weaponry far from obsolete. '''Prerequisites: '''Character Level 10, Fishman or Merfolk, Weapon Proficiency Bows, Musician '''1. AQUATIC ARCHERY [ MISC ] Benefit: '''The archer can use bows and melee weapons underwater without penalty. They can even fire from under the surface toward targets on land or vise versa with only minor penalties. '''2. POWER DRAW [ SKILL BONUS ] Benefit: '''The archer now has double range with bows and may now double their attribute bonus to hit and to damage. '''3. SINGING SHOTS OF THE SEA [ MISC ] Requires: '''Harp Bow '''Benefit: '''The archer gains a new skill "Song Shot" and a +5 bonus to that skill. This skill is the combination of their skill in "ranged shot" averaged with their skill in "perform music". Rolling this skill allows them to use the musician feat "Shan" as part of their normal ranged attacks. Additionally, they may choose to perform other musician feats without losing their attacks per round by rolling their ranged shots normally, without "Shan", and by taking a -5 penalty to their perform check. '''4. GRACEFUL ARC [ MISC ] Benefit: '''The archer can fire their shots dramatically upwards angling them so they rain down on their targets. Shots fired in this way can have up to double the archer's normal range and this applies to their marksman feats as well as their normal attacks. Additionally arcing shots hit on the turn after they were fired and usually catch opponents flat-footed. Initially these shots have a -10 penalty however up to 15 points of the Archer's skill bonus from Mantra can be applied to the penalty potentially replacing the penalty with up to a +5 bonus. '''5. BLESSING OF THE SEA [ MISC ] Benefit: '''The archer gains some limited control over water using sound waves from their weapon, allowing them to nudge their arrows towards their targets. Granting them a bonus of 1/4th of their perform skill rounded up to hit as well as extending their crit range by 1 when they are under water or during a rainstorm. '''DISORIENTING SHOT [ MISC ] Prerequisites: '''Musician, Aquatic Archer, Shadow Shot, Resonant Ammo Invented by Doctor Insano '''Benefit: '''The Archer gains a new special ammo type which does not deal damage but upon hitting a target emits a loud sound at the resonant frequency of the inner ear disorienting the target. As a full-round action the archer may fire two projectiles in quick succession, the first being the resonant ammo described. Resonant ammo is not deflected by armor and cannot be dodged by normal means, though because the ammo can be shattered by a parry or avoided using Side-step or Soru, meaning usually the archer will only have to roll a Song Shot check DC 30 to confirm the shot landed close enough to the target to affect them. If successful the target must make a fortitude save DC 20 + the archer's level to not drop anything they are holding, additionally they lose their attribute bonuses to defense and half of all their other bonuses to defense, including mantra. The disorientation lasts one full round. The second shot can be any ammo type the archer chooses but they must choose that type before the results of the first shot are known. '''Special: '''Logia users affected by resonant ammo must also make fortitude save DC 25 + the archer's level to maintain their physical form. Devil fruit users with active abilities that require concentration must roll a will save DC 25 + the archer's level to maintain those abilities. '''TUNING DAGGERS [ MISC ] Prerequisites: '''Musician, Singing Shots of the Sea, At '''LEAST 2 ranks of "Hidden Daggers" Benefit: '''Replaces the daggers describe in the Hidden Daggers feat with tuning forks. The forks do the same damage as the hidden daggers is has several benefits. First, this allows the musician to use their Song Shot skill to throw the daggers and apply Shan to the daggers for extra damage. '''Damage: '''1d4 per rank of "Hidden Daggers" + Sonic Overclock damage. '''Song Damage Increase: For every tuning dagger embedded in a target the power of damaging songs is increased by 100%. For example, Song Shots normally deal 1.5x damage (Base Damage + Shan), an enemy embedded with a tuning dagger will instead take 2x damage (Base Damage + 2xShan). Additionally, Sonic Weapon damage is increased by 50% per embedded Tuning Dagger. So if a weapon deals 2d6 Normal + 10 Sonic normally it would deal 2d6 Normal + 15 Sonic with a single tuning dagger and 2d6 Normal + 20 Sonic with two tuning daggers. '''Resonance Buff: '''Tuning daggers embedded in a target makes them more susceptible to songs. For each tuning dagger embedded in a target the perform user gets a bonus of +5 to applying song effects to that target. Note this bonus applies to both buffs and debuffs. '''Extra Range: '''Tuning daggers which are within a directional or radial song's range will resonate and broadcast the song in a radius around them equal to half the range of the music source causing it to resonate. This means that a tuning dagger can cause another dagger within its radius to resonate, however, the radius is always half that of the previous source.